User talk:KusaNin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Empty OC Article Template page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 04:29, July 9, 2014 (UTC) The category "original character" separates the page from being something like a jutsu or a summoned animal bio. The category "oc Art" simply states whether or not the page includes art of some kind of the thing (the character, the jutsu in use, the animal, the location, etc.) Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 00:38, October 21, 2014 (UTC) New Category Ok first, we'll call this new category "Summoning". Second, to create a new category you need to scroll down to the box where you'd normally enter pre-made categories at the bottom of the page. Instead of selecting any of the categories presented to you, however, you write out your new category and then hit ENTER. When you're done, the category will be red; ignore that. The more pages you add that "Summoning" category onto, it won't be red anymore. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 02:02, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I will add them to your category ♥ Darkmirage04 (talk) 05:29, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Stat Wheels Just like that, yes! I mean, color-wise, I'd like it to be red (like the Sharingan), but that's what I'm talking about. I'd greatly appreciate it! ^_^ UchihaKatsuga (talk) 14:17, November 12, 2014 (UTC)Uchiha Katsuga I'd like it for just the 3rd Databook, yeah. Thank you very much! ^_^ UchihaKatsuga (talk) 15:54, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Uchiha Katsuga That looks GREAT!!!!! It's perfect! Ummm, I don't know how to add pics into the profile, outside of the main, so would it be possible that you can add it for me, or tell/show me how? Sorry to ask. UchihaKatsuga (talk) 19:32, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Uchiha Katsuga Thanks a ton for the stat wheels! There a big help! Kasumi-Katsuki630 (talk) 23:32, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for making the stat wheel for me Kusa. Once again you are really awesome for doing this for multiple people even though you don't have to. Sir Aether (talk) 21:02, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! ^^ Nxf11rocks (talk) 00:36, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again so much! Your the best! Nxf11rocks (talk) 04:38, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much! ~ KanaHana~ Oh goodness, I didn't even know that is how it was, thank you for telling me though! I will go fix that now. I was never sure how to do them and just forgot to ask. Haha. Gimmie just a bit to pull that together. Also, the 'out of 100' was just something I did earlier and was there for refrence. They actually coordinate to the Academy and Shippuden stat boxed respectively. Kazehime (talk) 23:57, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Kusa I was wondering if i could get a stat wheel for Kotarō. If you do make one could it be green and show both stats like yours? A sort of darker shade of green, and then a lighter one for the second set of stats please. Other than that go nuts. Thank you again for the stat wheel Kusa Sir Aether (talk) 05:13, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes, if you don't mind. May I have yellow please? Thank you for your kind offer! --Read Books (talk) 04:34, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I love it! Though I'd like the colors to be a bit brighter? I'm sorry for the trouble. Thank you again! :) --Read Books (talk) 04:54, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much!!!:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D --Read Books (talk) 05:14, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the question! May I have it in a blue colour please? BlossomsCherry (talk) 17:14, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Not really, maybe a sapphire blue for the first part, then a powder blue for the second set? --BlossomsCherry (talk) 18:20, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! It looks awesome! Hi, Can i get a stat wheel for Yasuko? I tried making one myself but it turns out horrible. Can you make the color light blue? YasukoK. (talk) 01:39, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! It's perfect! Arigato gozaimasu! YasukoK. (talk) 01:37, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Help Thankyou! =) I replied to your comment on the page. Not sure if you get a notice or something about that. But thank you again! You're awesome! 16crisps (talk) 15:03, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Hiya Kusanin, I'm not sure if this really fits under the 'Help' section, but I was wondering if you could come take another look at my OC Akira Kazue? I've changed and added a lot, so I wanted to see what you thought of it now, since you were really helpful last time. If you can just stop by sometime and leave a comment or two I would be super grateful!! =) 16crisps (talk) 08:53, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Kusa, for your Grass Release page how did you center the icon in the picture section. When I tried to make my Flare Release page it couldn't center the picture. It would only allow me to place it on the left or right of the picture section of the page.Sir Aether (talk) 22:56, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for letting me know! This will definitely make things easier for the group. TheShapeofThings (talk) 22:52, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Balmung Uchiha (talk) 23:51, February 8, 2015 (UTC)Hello KusaNin. I saw your picture of 'Balmung Uchiha' (the OC I created) and was wondering how you found that picture? Please respond when you can on my page-I never used this Wikia before so it is a new account, I always used the character in more private RPs so it was surprising to see a picture of it here. Thanks, and I hope to hear from you. Help I would appreciate Karuna's page comments delete so i can get new feedback. The old is nothing to do with her now. Also would you help me fix my infobox layout? It's being very difficult. ;3; That is all other than your opinion on Karuna. Thank you! MaddiKitten 21:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank You! Weapon I came across something today that sounds similar to Saya's weapon: http://oli-foster.tumblr.com/post/123602648093/the-bagh-naka-marathi-व-घनख-व-घनख-य-hindi --Read Books (talk) 03:12, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Can you help? Hello 8) I'm trying to set the Kohako Clan symbol as my avatar, but every time I try to do so it says it works but never does... 8( can you help at all?? --HEXX5 (talk) 14:50, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if you could add my location and its icon to the Icons page? It is Reikon Jinja Mewrlise (talk) 20:10, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Hope you don't mind me adding this here but i wanted to thank you for adding my location and for further explaining why the search bar can't seem to find my character when I type her name in :) Hi Kusanin sorry to bother you again TT.TT this is only semi-related to this wikia (so feel free to ignore or delete this) but I was wondering can you help me? You know whenever someone asks you to add their images to icons? How exactly do you convert the image to make it like that? I am working on the Harry Potter OC wikia and I wanted to make icons for the houses like the ones found here on the icon page. And I was trying to imitate the code found there. For example, could you show me how you convert this image , so I may try and replicate it with the rest? Could you, if you chose to, show me the editing on Millies page?Just under all the infobox code. Sorry for asking this but you are the only one who I know capable of this >x< Mewrlise (talk) 15:20, September 1, 2016 (UTC) (Ok nevermind I figured it out! SORRY for bothering you TT.TT but I did it!)Mewrlise (talk) 16:02, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Hi kusanin can you go to my page moki shizumi and correct the table write in family anko mitarashi any mother:yugao usuki and the father is unknown and thank you :) Code Hi I saw that you left the < tabber > code for photo tabs I, II and Epilogue (which I've been looking for forever, thanks!) But I'm wondering if we have any code for collapsing say jutsu or tools. Some of my info boxes are pretty lengthy and I wanted to be able to collapse those two things to save some space, but I'm not sure if we have code enabled for it yet. Love-Inspired (talk) 02:18, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Code Thank you so much! It's just a matter of me playing around with finding the right positioning since my infobox code is different than the template on here. I really appreciate it. Love-Inspired (talk) 01:23, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Satori Hey Kusa. Do you have a straight face portrait of Satori? I'm thinking of photoshopping the characters together to make Team Matsuo. I'm done with Nuno, Suzume and Akari. I only need Satori. ( And Matsuo which I will make later). Satori's picture in his article seems like it is in a "not straight" angle. If you don't have, I'll try to draw one myself. YasukoK. (talk) 02:57, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I can use that for the team photo, I'll finish it by Monday. I am busy tomorrow. YasukoK. (talk) 05:14, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Wondering Yo, I was just passing by and I saw all those Swift Release jutsus that you have. I was wondering if I can use them for my characters? :'D BlossomsCherry (talk) 20:14, September 19, 2015 (UTC) _________________________ Right, that's understandable. Thank you very much for allowing me to use them! I'll give all credit to you of course ;) BlossomsCherry (talk) 15:14, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Grass Release Sorry for the late reply lol been busy! To answer your inquiry after a body is disposed of they would immediately notify the head of the grass (I'm assuming the kage lol) however that's only if there was no one else around (ie. Solo missions or out for a stroll and fell off a cliff or assassinated) so if that one ninja died and a Bunkai was summoned but there were other kusanin around or present than they would probably just leave. This is also all determined by each unique situation. 8) I hope this helped! --HEXX5 (talk) 00:14, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Shujutsu Duley noted mi amigo 8) I was also thinking of doing a subcat for armor, cloak, shroud, and covering ninjutsu. Like gurens crystal armour, or the raikages Lightning release body flicker... Maybe lol not sure yet 8) Stolen Art Thanks for that. Man i haven't been on here in so long xD Nxf11rocks (talk) 22:45, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for the Stat wheel! And thanks! xD I edited the stats accordingly. I must have added wrong, haha. Thank you so much!! :D ANd my birthday's December 2nd! Could Misaki's stat wheel color be changed to this shade of light purple ? I didn't even think of the fact that there are so many shades of every single color. xD Thank you very much!! <3 Criala (talk) 00:18, January 29, 2016 (UTC) CarolineDenaken (talk) 15:08, March 27, 2016 (UTC)Hey! You probably don't remember me, but you can call me Carol. I don't like to go straight to the point but if I keep procrastinating it will probably be very frustrating so I will speak at once: I need help! This should not be new to you, but it happens that my code knowledge boil down to a "translation" of basic Java, and I'm creating a OC wiki Tof okyo Ghoul ... got it? So, I need help from someone who understands these codes and the creation of dropbox links at the top of the page .Would be extremely grateful if you could help me. If you access the wiki will see that I still have much work ahead, even tried to post something to see if it was working but the structure is the problem. I hope for an answer, and thank you for reading this far :) Hi! Thank you for telling me how but I Can't see the Add page TT-TT Seina and Satori Challenge Hello! I know I've been kinda inactive here, but I have produced an image featuring Seina and Satori during the challenge of the most recent Arc :'> If you wish, you can use it and post it on Satori's profile :'D BlossomsCherry (talk) 18:34, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ____________ Ahaha I'm really bad with riddles so I can't figure that out OTL BlossomsCherry (talk) 11:47, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, How exactly do you go into so much detail on the characters backstory, how do you fit it into the story, I had to go with Gaiden because it was too hard for me to fit in my key elements into the story :) New Troll: Hobowilly Writing that username is painful. Seeing as how this user's method of trolling is not the same as the first, I feel that they are not the same individual. If this problem continues however, I will bring this to the wikia staff's attention. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, and for cleaning up after this troll. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 11:13, July 18, 2016 (UTC) On Kurei 's page the content box is acting funny and I have no idea why. I added in some of the new coding for the info box but it didn't seem to start going weird until I was messing with the font. There is no code that I can find for this and I don't know what else to do. Kazehime (talk) 03:05, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Blog of Pages Yup, I saw! Thank you again for doing this. ;w; --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 03:51, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Language/Village help Heya KusaNin. Since you helped me out a while back with the kanji and romaji for my Chakra Leech Jutsu page, could you help me with this? I tried using that site you linked in your comment for translation but I just found it really confusing. I basically need a translation of "The Hidden Dew Village". Also, as a side thing, could you maybe take a look at the character page for my OC Torei Rīchi? I just need to know whether it needs polishing or anything. Canon Characters That's actually a really good idea! O.o I'd say go for it. Seeing as how there isn't an official character design for any real sort of Daimyo related to Kusagakure, I see no harm in using that design. Truth be told, I prefer characters to be made this way. While I prefer some changes to be made after the fact, I like characters who use designs created by the anime producers for non essential characters (only background space-filler characters though) to get a more authentic feel to the design. I've gotten a lot of appearance ideas this way for my OCs. Thank you! KusaNin, thank you ever so much for saving me from the confusing chaos of the invobox mess I was drowning in on the page for Eishou Tenon~ I Got so stuck with it and have been meaning to ask for hep but I came back to see that you've fised not only the box but also a few rich text issues I hadn't realized was there! Thank you sooooo so so so much for this, it's so kind of you and extremely helpful. I'm not the best when it comes to these things and it was beginning to stress me out but once again...thank you so much! *hugs* You are so amazing~ ^_^ HeavensAria (talk) 18:19, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Could you pls delete all my pages ? :) Thank you. http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Yo_T%C5%8Dy%C5%8D http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Minako_Yasash%C4%AB http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Delete_pls http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Kaito_Sarutobi http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Seishin_Yasu Deleted Pages Thanks for the tip, it's all clear now. ;w; --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 20:10, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Weird OC Page Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I have absolutely no idea what that was or how the creator managed to make such a page! O.o I deleted everything they made (in that format) and recreated their OC for them using the proper tools, so everything is all fixed up now! --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 09:30, April 14, 2017 (UTC) hello there im corgimaster. its nice to meet youCorgiMaster (talk) 12:26, August 5, 2017 (UTC) hi do you know how to make anime pictures